My Happy Ending
by ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria
Summary: My name is Chloe King and I'm 15. I live with my mom and my step dad Stephan and his daughter Natalia. Everythign is different now. I come to school with bruises and black eyes. Always having to lie. Everyone believed them except Alek Petrov
1. Wake Up Call

**AN: Hi everyone as you know this is my second story I will be writing another along with What Is Wrong With Me. Don't worry that one wont be ending to soon. You the readers picked this and my other story so I hope you enjoy it. The first and maybe second chapters Chloe will be 15 so she doesn't know she's mai yet. I might also write the third it depends on how much time I have. So for now just look out for My Happy Ending and We Meet Again. Alek might pay a visit in the last author note so be ready for his cockiness:). Anyways on with the story.**

**~Chloe's POV~~**

Hi my name is Chloe King. I am 15 years old I live with my mom Meredith and my step dad Stephan and his 15 year old daughter Natalia. She gets everything. She now has my room and my room is in the attic. Great right? Ya not really. Ever since my mom married Stephan she hasn't been the same. She used to be so caring and loving. She's still like that just not to me. I was laying in bed writing in my diary like any other morning . I always got up early because I had "Chores" to do. More like I was their maid. "Chloe Emma King WHERE IS THE BREAKFAST?" Yelled my step-dad. "Coming Stephan" I ran down stairs I was still in my pajamas. I forgot that Natalia and Mom were already gone, so it was just me and Stephan. Yay. Me." Sorry Stephan I overslept." I lied easily. "You need to stop waking up late im tired of your excuses." He said. "Maybe if I didn't have a room in the attic id be able to get down here faster" I spat back at him. "Excuse me young lady you do not talk like that to your father" He spat. "Your not my father. You will NEVER be my father I don't care if you married my mom ur nothing but a speck of dust on the window to me" I yelled at him. I saw him raise his hand. Them I felt the impact. **WHACK. ** That was sound his hand made against my cheek. I cried out. Tears stinging my cheeks. I held my hand to my cheek. "Now go get ready you're going to be late to school and I'm not driving you." He said pushing me up the stairs. "Okay" I muttered. He pushed me forward as I fell forward hitting my head on the step. I cried out again. "I mean Yes Sir." I said trying to hold back the cries. I ran up the stairs into my room. I sat at my vanity I had a scratch on my head from where I was pushed. A hand print on my cheek and the scratch on my cheek from the other day. I tried to put on make up but it hurt way too much. So I decided to go nude. I went to my closet and found a green flowy top, which I paired with a black blazer, light ripped skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a peach colored scarf and a tan knit cap. I left my hair down spraying it with relaxer so it was just wavy. I decided to text Amy. I knew she would give me a ride.

Chloe: Hey Ames can you gimme a ride to school you no how dad is

Amy: Course Chlo I'll be there in 10

Chloe: Thnx Ames you're the best plus you'll be surprised when you see me.

Amy: Pleasantly surprised or no?

Chloe: Unless you find bruises pleasant then no

Amy: Kk see you soon baai

I heard a car pull up and I looked out my window. I saw Amy's red convertible bug. I ran down the staires. "I'm leaving Stephan." I yelled knowing he was probably in his room. I yanked open the door and rain to Amy's car. "Hey Ames" I said stepping into her car. "Hey Chloe" She looked over at me with a smile on her face. Immediately her face fell. "What the fuck happened to you?" She questioned gesturing to my face. "I woke up late, then I yelled at him then I didn't address him properly." I said fighting back tears. "OhMyGod Chloe you need to tell someone." She advised me. "He'd probably just lie and say he didn't do it if it gets worse ill tell someone I promise." I said reassuring her. "Okay good so are you ready for school?" She said as we pulled up to the school. We got out of the car and walk through the school doors. We both walked to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my books when Paul walked up. "Hi guys" he said cheerily. "Hey Paul I said turning to him, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "What happened?" He yelled. Eventually all eyes were on us. "Nothing Paul im fine" I grinded my teeth. I waited for everyone to turn around before explaining. Little did I know a certain blonde brit was still watching us. "Since I do owe both of you the whole story, I'll explain. I woke up early as usually writing in my diary. Stephan got pissed because there was no food. I told him I woke up late. I back talked to him so he decided to slap me. Then I didn't say Sir to him so he decided to push me and my head hit the steps there for causing this scratch" I explained pointing to my head. " Your dad is an asshole" Paul said. It was very rare that he cursed. I just sighed. The bell rang and I closed my locker. "Remember you turn 16 tomorrow and we are hanging out" Amy yelled behind her shoulder as she walked with Paul to her first class. I walked into AP Chemistry which I had with none other than Alek Petrov. "Oh My God Miss King what happened?" Mrs. Sitterson asked. "Um me and my sister were playing around and we decided to wrestle she slapped me away and I tripped up the stairs." I lied again way to easily. "Yes well be careful." She replied "There is a seat in the back. "Thanks" I walked to the back and found my seat it was directly in front of Alek's. Sigh. The teacher decided that we would take a quiz then for the rest of class we'd have a free period. I finished the quiz in about 10 minutes. It was only 10 questions. Mrs. S was one of my favorite teachers. Once everyone had finished their quizzes the class erupted in talk and gossip. I sighed since I had no friends in this class. "Hey" I heard behind me. It was a clearly a British hey. I turned around. "Um, Hi?" I said kind of like a question. Why was he talking to me we hadn't talked in like 2 years. "How are you Chloe?" He asked. He seemed sincere. "I'm f-fine" I stutterd. I've always had a crush on him but that would never in a million years happen his friends were the jockos and mine were Crazy Amy and Comic Nerd Paul. "You seem nervous" He said slightly chuckling. "Like I said I'm just fine, besides you haven't talked to me in 2 years what happened?" I spat at him. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. "Sorry to bother you." He said coldly before turning to his jocko friends. The bell finally rang. I rushed out the door and too my next class. The rest of the day flew by. Lunch for me was at the end of the day. I walk up to the table with my friend. "Hi guys" I said cheerfully. "Hi Chlo" They said in unison. We had meaningless conversations until a certain blonde walked up to me. Natalia and her groupies were by me. I forgot to mention Natalia is Head cheerleader and decided her and Alek will get married and have twin girls. Not going to happen. "You never did my laundry." She said clearly annoyed. I stood up to her level. "Well unlike you I actually do my homework." I yelled back at her. "You know I really like your outfit mind if I add something?" She asked. "What do you m-" I hadn't even gotten it all out before she threw her ravioli at me. I squealed. "You bitch" I yelled at her. Then she smacked me right where Stephan slapped me. "I'll see you at home, 'sis'." She said. By now tears were running down my cheeks. Amy and Paul chased after me as I ran to the bathroom. "I have extra clothes in my locker ill go get them" Amy said. "Thanks Ames." I said. Amy came back with a grey tube top, a white blazer, dark ripped skinny jeans, a dark grey scarf. They look strangely familiar. "Wait Ames aren't these my clothes?" I asked rather puzzled. "Ya actually you let me borrow this a while back and I decided it looked better on you." She giggled. I quickly changed. We left the bathroom and I noticed Alek leaning against the lockers. I decided I would walk home. The final bell rang and I headed to my locker. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my books inside. I closed my locker and walked out the door. Little did I know something very unexpected would happen.

**AN: So what did you think better or worse than you expected so leave some comments.**

**Alek: I liked it but I want to kill that Natalie girl**

**Me: Her name is Natalia**

**Alek: Your point?**

**Me: I don't know but I totally agree maybe we can join forces**

**Alek: Defiantly but you and I both know you just want an excuse to be close to me**

**Me: Yaaaa sure whatever you say brit boy anyways read review and look out for my other story and soon to becomes stories. Thanx xoxo Rachel**


	2. Pleasant and Not so Pleasant Surprises

**AN: Hi guys all of you seemed to like my story. Thanks, also somebody said they way I write can be confusing, but I write how you would see it in a book. That is just how im used to writing and victoria I liked your idea about her being raped. That was one of my ideas also I guess great minds think alike anyways heres chapter 2 and someone wants to say hi. Also before he says hi this chapter contains rape so don't like don't read thnx.**

**Alek: HI PPLZ Rachel clearly doesn't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King nor does she own me**

**Me: I know so sad *wipes tear***

**Alek: aww its ok want a cookie?**

**Me: Yesh**

**Alek: Too bad they are all mine *munches on cookies* **

**Me: NOO *Tackles Alek and grabs cookies and runs up stairs***

**Alek: Holy Shit get back here you little . . . **

**Me: read and review plz and thank you ahhhh *Runs faster* baaai**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I had just walked out the school door and started my long walk home when I heard a voice behind me. "Chloe Wait." Alek said. I stopped and let him catch up. "Um hi, I said. By the way I'm sorry for earlier I guess im just a little moody." I said. "No harm no foul." He replied smirking. I just rolled my eyes. "I wanted to know if you minded if I walked you home?" He asked. I was surprised very surprised. "Sure, Why Not." I said cheerily. We had walked about 3 yards before I heard a familiar annoying voice. "Chloe King what are you doing?" I heard Natalia say. "Um, Walking home what does it look like?" I replied back rolling my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot today. "Get away from him!" She yelled. "Or what?" I questioned her. "Or this." She yelled pushing me into a puddle of mud. Before I could fall I felt someone pull me back. "Are you ok?" He asked. I just nodded. "I have to go" I said and ran off probably leaving him confused.

When I walked in. All eyes were on me. "Whats up guys?" I asked confused. "You were with a boy!" Stephan yelled. "He just wanted to walk me home" I said calmly. "Yes, well it better not happen again" He said. "It wont." I replied. "Now get to work." He said. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "For starters, do all our laundry, clean the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, all 2 ½ baths, Natalia's room, and your mothers and my room." He said. "So basically the whole house." I said. "Yes, also when the laundry is done put it in its respectful places." He said. "Yes, sir." I said not wanting a repeat of this morning. "So where are you 3 going?" I asked "Your mother is taking Natalia out to dinner and im going to meet a few friends at the bar." I nodded "Have fun I yelled as they walked out. "We will" They said in Unison. I decided to get to work. I had almost finished folding the laundry when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down stairs. "Who is it?" I asked through the door. "Alek" I heard them say. I opened the door to let him in "How did you know where I lived?" I asked. "I followed you home earlier I wanted make sure you were safe from your devil of a sister" He said. My heart skipped a beat. Wait a minute I was not falling for Alek Petrov. "Step-Sister actually , but come in just don't tell my parents. They'd kill me" I said. He chuckled. I was just finishing up some chores. "Where are your parents?" He asked. "Out." I said simply. I walked over to the couch he walked over to join me he sat on the opposite end of the couch. "So how did you real get those marks?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked hoping to avoid the question at hand. "Just what I asked." He stated. "I explained to the teacher and basically the whole class how I got them." I stated. "I see" I replied. I heard a car door pull up. Shit. "You have to go" I said quickly I pointe dhim toward the back yard. He just nodded and ran out the back. That was close.

Stephan burst through the door he smelled like cheap beer. He was drunk. "Hello, Princess." He almost snarled. "H-h- Hi Stephan." I was actually scared. "I finished cleaning the house and I did the laundry. Everything is put away" I said trying to not show my fear. "We're gonna play a little game kitten" Before I could say anything he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me towards the stairs. Then he dragged me up the stairs. I was screaming at this point, knowing no one would come. We were up the stairs and in his bedroom. He threw me on the bed. I was scared of what he was going to do. Before I could scream in protest he slapped right on my cheek and ripped my top off. Oh no I knew where this was going and I couldn't do shit about it. I tried to break free but his hold on me was too tight. He had both my arms above my head. I tried pushing into him to push him away. It had the opposite effect. "you want me that bad kitten don't you?" He snarled. "Yeah right" I spit in his face. "That wasn't very nice now ill just have to go harder." He smirked that evil smile nothing like the smile on Alek's face. He ripped my bra off and took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it hard. I tried to arch myself away from him. That just earned me a slap. After he finished his ministrations, he ripped off my jeans and my underwear. He pulled off his pants and boxers and placed himself at my entrance. "Please don't" I begged. Apparently that had no effect on him. He then pushed himself into me. I screamed out in pain. He pulled out and pushed back in harder, breaking my wall. I screamed again. The pain shot everywhere. "Stop screaming kitten or you will be punished." He snarled. I bit my lip to stop from screaming. After about 2 more pushes he released into me. "Now get on all fours." He commanded. I did what he said trying to prevent any unnecessary pain. Before I could brace myself I felt him pushed into me once more. The pain was still there. I continued to bite my lip to the point where it was bleeding. I couldn't hold back the screams anymore. I felt his hand come in contact with my back. I fell face forward into the sheets. He continued to pound into me. I continued to whimper quietly. Then I felt him pull out of me and then I heard a crash.

I felt someone wrap a sheet around me and pull me into my arms. I never noticed but there was red all over the sheets. I suddenly felt very sleep. "Chloe stay with me please stay with me." I heard that familiar british accent. "Im so sleepy." I replied. "I know, love but you have to stay awake. "Im going to take you someplace safe, okay?" He said. All I could do was nod. He took me out the window and it looked like we were running across rooftops, but I must have been imagining this. We were back on the street and walking towards a huge guilding. I assume they were apartments. He took me into the elevator and we waited til we heard the ding. He carried me into a apartment. "Aunt Val can I get your help?" He yelled. A woman in her early thirties walked out. "Of course Alek, What's . . ." She stopped when she saw me. "What happened?" She asked concern on her face. "She was raped by her stepfather, by the her name is Chloe she goes to my school she's an old friend." He said. "Yes well shes bleeding a lot. She'll be okay but its best if she doesn't go to school tomorrow, do you mind staying with her while she's out?" She asked. "Of course not." He replied. He took me into and office with a large table and laid me down on it. By the time Valentina had come in the bleeding had stopped but the pain hadn't. "Here take these it will stop the pain." She handed me 2 Tylenols. I took them and laid back down. "Do you know if your step father has any STD's?" She asked. "Yes, I mean no he doesn't I know that for a fact my mom made him get tested before they would have sex." I said. She just nodded. "In a bout 2 weeks you should take a pregnancy test just in case." I nodded scared that I could be pregnant. "But for now just relax" She said calming me. "Thank you" I said "Your welcome I will send Alek in he's been worried about you." She said. I nodded. I sat there kicking my feet back and forth when I heard him. "Hey." He said. " Hi." I replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Much much better. But how did you know what was happening?" I asked a little confused. "When your dad came home I was still in your backyard, then I heard you screaming and I heard it coming from upstairs so I climbed up a tree to the window and I saw what was going on." He said. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "When I saw you my heart just broke at the site I saw. Your step father should be killed I have half the mind to go back over there and finish him off." He said clenching his fist his knuckles turning white. I put a hand on his biscep calming him down. I'm ok now you saved me. I smiled up at him. "Thank you." I said. I kissed his cheek then got up trying to walk but it hurt so bad. He saw me wince and picked me up bridal style carrying me to the guest room. He set me down on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**AN: So how did you like it my lemon probably sucked I know but it was my first one so try not to be to critical. Anyways isn't Alek such a sweetheart.**

**Alek: I still can't believe you ate all the cookies.**

**Me: Mhmm**

**Alek: How the fuck are you still skinny**

**Me: High Metabolism **

**Alek: Lucky**

**Me: Yay a whatever anyways read review please and ty**


	3. Birthdays

**AN: Some of you said don't let her get pregnant that wasn't my plan for the story if she's going to get pregnant it wont be by her father *wink*. So read and review and also glad you all enjoying this check out We Meet Again. Im also going to start writing in a different writing style something some of you are more used to. Also I'll be updating that today after I update this so be ready thanks. Also I wil put a link of the outfit on my profile so check it out.**

**Alek: I don't get it**

**Me: You don't get what?**

**Alek : You said she won't get pregnant by her dad *wink(**

**Me: Ya well she won't. *hint* *hint***

**Alek: I'm confused**

**Me: No you're just blonde. By the way read and review please and thank you**

~~Chloe's POV~~

Chloe's Dream

_He was dragging me up the stairs to his bedroom. When we got to his room he threw me down on my bed and stripped of my clothes._

"_Please no." I begged _

_When took off his pants and placed himself at my entrance. This dream was almost like today except Alek didn't come to save me. Stephan pushed into me. It still hurt_

"_Please stop please." I begged more and screamed hoping Alek would just run thru that door._

I felt someone shaking me. I woke up. Alek. I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and smoothed out my hair trying to comfort me.

"What happened, lo- Chloe?" He stuttered I wonder what he was going to say.

" I had a nightmare. It was just like yesterday, b-b- but you didn't save me. I- I died." I stuttered.

I noticed him clenching his fists. His knuckles turning white.

"Well don't worry about that now Chloe. I have you and I won't let him hurt you again. But there is good news. He smiled. I loved that smile. Wait did I just say that, well thought it.

"I know and thank you for everything you've done even if I don't really deserve it. And what's the good news? I asked.

"You're welcome if you ever need anything just call im always here. And of course you deserve it. And also Its your 16th birthday." He said

"Oh ya I totally forgot . Do you think we could run by my house so I can get some clothes?" I asked

"Sure also you'll be staying at the pent house for about a month just to be safe." He said.

"Why a month?" I asked

"Because your family is going out of town." He said

"Wait how did you know that?" I asked totally confused

"I heard them talking about it so get enough clothes. He said.

I just nodded when we got to my house I noticed they had already left. I let myself and saw that there was a note on the table I walked over to it and read it.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Your father, Natalia, and I went to the Bahamas. We will be back in about a month. Don't do anything stupid. We need you to do some chores. The chores are following._

_Organize the Garage_

_Sweep_

_Mop_

_Clean your room_

_Organize my Closet_

_Organize Natalia's Closet_

_Love, Mom_

I sighed. She didn't even remember it was my birthday. Alek saw the sadness in my eyes and brought into a hug.

"Whats wrong Chloe?" He asked.

I handed him the note, and walked up stairs to my "room". It was very small. It had a queen sized bed, Bedside table, a lamp, and one tiny window. **(AN: Pic of bedroom will be on my profile so look for the link.)**

I heard Alek come up the stairs.

"Wow" He said. "Is this your room"

"Yes sadly. Before my mom got married I had a nice room. Then she gave it to Natalia so now I sleep here and im practically there maid." I stated

"Kind of like Cinderella." He said chuckling

" Ya except no fairy godmother, or a handsome prince." I said

"You've got me" He smirked.

"Sorry I don't kiss frogs." I stated, smirking his smirk.

He put his hand over his heart mocking fake hurt. He sat down on my bad as I look in the suitcase with my clothes. I took a few things out and closed it up. I grabbed my toiletries and put them in the suitcase.

"Do you mind if I get ready at your house?" I asked

"Nope go ahead and by the way, where's your closet?"

"Closet? What's the meaning of this closet?" I giggled shaking my head. " I don't have one."

"Oh" was all he said.

We left my house and went back to his apartment on the way there we decided to play a game called Truth or Truth. Like truth or dare but no dare.

"So where are you from?" He asked

"I was born in Ukraine. My adoptive father found me and took me home apparently there was some kind of massacre that happened and that's how my real parents died." I stated

"What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Baby blue" He stated

"So Chloe what do you expect to happen today anything interesting?" He asked

"No just that I turn 16. My life is kinda boring and uninteresting." I stated.

We were at the apartment now getting in the elevator. We were finally in the apartment after about 3 minutes.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked.

"Sure, Jasmine is using hers so you can use mine" He smirked

I just rolled my eyes and nodded. I walked to his bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the water and made sure it wasn't too hot. When I stepped in I let out a sigh of relief. I decided to wash my hair. After I was all squeaky clean I turned off the water and got out. I wrapped a towel around me tucking it in the front. I walked into Alek bedroom to grab my suitcase. Of course Alek himself was laying on the bed.

"I think I like this look" He said smirking.

"Ya I bet you do. How about I take off the towel." I said

"Id love that." He said

"You would? Well guess what too bad." I smirked and grabbed my suitcase and walked into the bathroom again. I decided to put on a pink tier take top, with my cropped leather jacket, my darkwash skinny jeans, my boots from yesterday. I also decided to add one little thing. I put on my cat necklace. I brushed through my hair spraying relaxer on it so it was just wavy. I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

" You other look looked better." He said

"Well I think I look pretty good" I replied back.

I noticed him eying my necklace.

"Where did you get that?" He asked

"Get what?" I asked confused on what he meant.

"Your necklace where did you get it?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I had it when I was baby. My mom said it was around my neck when my dad found me." I replied.

"I go to go talk to Aunt Val." He said.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

Is it possible she's mai. But if she's mai how is her father not dead. Oh right she wasn't full mai. If she is mai we have a chance. I guess we will know for sure today

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed it :-) Since im a little busy eating soup Alek is gonna talk**

**Alek: Hi please read and review. Tell us what you think will happen or what you think should happen thnx guys baai**


	4. Unwanted Guest

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had school and major writers block so yaa. Anyways In this chapter everyone will be celebrating her birthday party except there's an unwanted guest im not gonna say anything else. So read and review please and thank you.**

**Alek: I know more I know more**

**Me: Don't you dare**

**Alek: Why not**

**Me: Because you'll spoil it for everyone else.**

**Alek: Riiiight ok ill shut up**

**Me: Good**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I was sitting in the guest room at the pent house listening to music. When I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter" I said

"Hey can you come to the living room real quick?" Alek asked.

"Sure."

We walked out of the bedroom and I noticed all the lights were turned off.

"Alek where is-" I started

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled.

I screamed a little from surprise and excitement. Everyone was there, Amy, Paul, Jasmine, Valentina, and of course Alek.

"Aww thanks guys but you didn't have to do all this. Im only turning 16 no big deal" I said

"Oh but it is a big deal how many times do you get to turn 16? Once that's right" Amy said

"You have a point Ames." I giggled

I saw Alek bring out a mini birthday cake. It was Vanilla my favorite. Alek lit the candle. They all began to sing Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish." Alek said

I thought for a minute. I wish for things to be different. I wish for once I belonged. I pulled my hair back and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and cheered. I felt the happiness radiating off of me.

"So what do you want to do now Chlo?" Amy asked.

My eyes lit up and I smirked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Let's go clubbing." I said

Amy squealed from excitement.

"Let me just go change into a club style outfit and I'll be ready."

I decided to wear a white tube with black stripes with a zipper up the front, black leggings, white flats, and a cropped leather jacket. I put on a little makeup and let my hair down. I stepped out of the room **(Outfit link will be on profile :D)**

"Ready" I said.

**~~Alek's POV~~**

The minute she came out I could barely contain my shock. She looked utterly beautiful. I had to stop myself from pouncing on her at this very moment. There were 2 reasons I couldn't do that; reason number one she has been raped by her step father, reason number two no one knew I liked her and I intended to keep it like that,. Well now that I think about it there are actually three reasons. The third and final and probably the most important one she might not be mai.

"Ready" She said, breaking me from my trance.

"Okay lets go" I said.

I put my hand on her upper back leading her out of the doorway. She smiled up at me as we made our way into the elevator. After getting to the lobby we walked to the cars. We decided to take the jaguar.

"Jaguar? Really?" Chloe asked

"Yeah" I laughed

I helped Chloe into the back seat and Jasmine and Valtentina joined her. I got into the drivers side and started the car. We drove down to the local club on 5th Avenue.

"Were here" I said

"Yay" I heard Amy say

I parked the car and turned off the ignition and helped Chloe out of the car and walked her inside. When we got inside we found a booth and sat down. We ordered are drinks and just made small talk.

"Hey Chlo, wanna dance?" Amy asked

"Sure" She responded

Amy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dance floor. I have to say they both could dance, but Chloe. . . She was amazing; wait what. No im not falling for her no sir. Amy and Chloe walked back to the table after the song ended.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Yep" They said together.

"You know I want to dance with the birthday girl too." Paul said

Chloe giggled and pulled Paul up. They walked to the floor and began to dance. Paul was doing the robot while Chloe did the cabbage patch. It was adorable how she could just let loose. Oh my god what the hell am I thinking? They walked back when the song was halfway over.

"Anyone else want to dance with the birthday princess." She joked

"I will" I said before I knew what I was doing.

We walked to the dance floor in unawkward silence and began to sway to the music. She put her back against my chest and swayed to the music with me. The song ended and we walked back to the table and sat down.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Chloe said

"Okay" I responded.

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

As I was walking to the bathroom I couldn't help feel like I was starting to feel something for Alek , but he wouldn't want me. Hes captain of the basketball team and im Chloe best friends with "Crazy Amy" and "Comic Nerd Paul." Plus hes never with any girls so apparently no girls at school are good enough for him.

When I got into the bathroom I decided to fix my makeup. After I was done I checked my reflection in the mirror and I saw something out of the corner of my. WTF. The thing grabbed em and dragged me into an open stall. There was no one in the bathroom. I was completely alone with this person. I was scared I wouldn't be rescued this time.

**AN: So so so so sorry for not updating writers block anyways I hoped u enjoyed this chapter. Read and review.**

**Me: Alek I cant find my gum have u seen it?**

**Alek: No why *pops bubble***

**Me: What are you chewing?**

**Alek: Gum**

**Me: And where did you find it?**

**Alek: Your top drawer**

**Me: uhuh well im going to give you a 3 second head start**

**Alek: uhoh**

**Me: 1 . . . . . . . 2 . . . . . . .3 well guys I have to kick Aleks ass so read review thnx**


	5. 3 Is Better Than One NOT

**AN: I'm baaaaack. I know im a bitch for leaving it at that but im back. Also there is a link to a petition to save TNLOCK on my profile maybe if they see how many people love it they will rethink their decision. Anyways I hope you like this chapter This chapter is M because it contains rape, those who dotn want to read it can scroll down ill put a mark telling you when its over. the story is also M so if u don't like it don't read it wont mess up the story for you. So read and Review.**

**Alek: *throws basketball* **

**Me: Alek are you playing basketball in the house again?**

**Alek: No. . . *as it hits the lamp shattering it***

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?**

**Alek: It was nothing**

**Me: *walks over to him, sees broken lamp." **

**Alek: I swear it was an accident.**

**Me: I'll show you an accident *grabs ball and pops with nails.***

**Alek: You deflated my ball *gasps***

**Me: YOU BROKE MY LAMP *fake gasps"**

**Alek: were even now I guess?**

**Me: Oh hell no while I lecture him and possible hurt him please enjoy the story :)**

**~~Chloe's POV~~**

I tried to scream but I couldn't. Nothing would come out.

"Cmon Princess don't be like this, you know we had a fun time last time." My kidnapper said.

"W-Wh- Who are y-you?" I stuttered.

"Why your dear old dad of course, who else would it be?"

I couldn't help but shake in fear.

"Cmon, Princess wear going to have loads of fun." He said as he ripped off my jacket.

"No, No please no." I pleaded.

"Now, Now Be nice."

I ended up breaking from his grip and running out of the bathroom. I couldn't fin Alek or anyone else so I ran out the back door and into a woodsy area. I had to stop because my adrenaline rush had worn off. I slumped against a tree and sat there for a few minutes, when I heard footsteps.

"Alek, Jasmine, Amy, Paul?"

No answer. I soon realized there was more than a set of footprints but more like a whole group. That's when I really started to freak out.

That's when they came. It was Stephan and a few of his friends they were all drunk.

"Hello Princess." Stephan said

He grabbed me and unzipped my dress; this can't be happening not again, please not again.

"Please stop, please no." I pleaded

"Sorry princess" He said

"Cmon we just want to have some fun." The second man said.

Stephan started to unzip his pants and I knew what was coming. Now all I was in was a bra and underwear. It was extremely cold out with nothing on. I noticed everyone was stripping down. I hadn't even noticed I had started to cry.

They ripped off my bra and began to roughly attack them. I couldn't hold back the scream.

"Noone is going to hear you scream kitten, your all alone."

"No, no Alek will save me like he did last time."

"As your father I disapprove of that Alek boy." He sneered.

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER." I seethed spitting in his face.

It just pissed him off. He ripped off my underwear and pushed into me without any notice. I couldn't hold back the sob in my throat.

"Please just stop, please, please." I begged that only made him go faster.

That's when I felt someone enter me from behind.

I screamed in extreme pain.

", "

"YOUR HURTING ME, PLEASE JUST STOP,"

I heard no one coming. No footsteps, Stephan was right I am utterly and completely helpless..

They continued at it for what felt like hours. I realized I was drifting away. It felt like I was floating. Floating away from everything, everyone, even away from my body. That's when I heard it.

"Chloe, OH MY GODDESS Chloe!" I couldn't make out the person but I knew it was a boy.

I waited to feel his warmth around me but nothing. Everything went black.

_END OF RAPE SCENE PLEASE CONTINUE_

**~~Alek's POV~~**

She had been in the bathroom for quite sometime. I mean I know girls like to freshen up but this was ridiculous. I listened, hoping id get her heartbeat, but nothing. After about 10 minutes, I sent amy in there to get her.

"Amy can you go see if Chloe is in the bathroom." I asked

"Sure" She said happily.

She came bk a few minutes later.

"No sign of her." She said.

I nodded my head in return. After about 5 minutes I heard what no one ever wants to hear.

""

"YOUR HURTING ME, PLEASE JUST STOP."

I could hear Chloe crying and screaming.

"Chloe." I whispered.

"What, Whats wrong with her? They all asked at once.

"Shes in the woods…. With Stephan." I said.

"Oh, no." Jasmine said

"Me and Jas will go find her Amy, Paul stay here"

They nodded in response.

We took off towards the forest. I could hear her heartbeat clear as day now. It was beating very fast. I could tell sobs were racking her body.

When I got there I saw what disgusted me the most, 2 guy raping my Chloe. I grabbed both of them by their necks and through them at the trees on the other side. Chloe was shaking and she wouldn't stop. I saw lots of blood. At first I thought it was from the men I was wrong. Chloe was bleeding. It seemed to never end.

"Chloe, OH MY GODDESS Chloe!" I scooped her up, not really caring that she was naked or bleeding, and started to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Its, Ok Chloe Im here now." I whispered into her hair.

"Don't ever leave me Alek, I l-"

"I wont ever leave you and you what?" I asked

No response.

"Chloe?" I said Shaking her.

I listened for her heartbeat, nothing it was completely silent.

"No. No. No. No. This can't happen."

A lone tear feel from my eyes.

"Alek. I just called Valentina and shes br-" She started.

I looked up at her with a tear streaked face.

"We have to bring her to Valentinas" She said.

I nodded. She started walking towards the car, bur I ran the other way. I began scaling rooftops, running at top speed. I got there within 2 minutes, because we were about 15 minutes away by car.

I didn't even bother to use the elevator, I just ran up the stairs.

"Valentina!" I yelled

"What is it Alek?" She said then she caught glimpse of the limp girl in my arms.

"Please tell me you can save her." I said pleading.

"Set her on the couch, I'll see what I can do."

I set her down on the couch. About 5 minutes later Jasmine walked into the room.

"Took you long enough." I said slightly smirking.

"Is, She going to be ok?" She asked.

"I don't know Valentina is trying to bring her back but it isn't looking good."

That's when I heard it. I tiny little gasp that sounded like they hadn't breathed in hours. I turned around to face an alive Chloe.

**AN: So I hoped you liked this theres a link to the petition on my profile so check that out and sign it it's the official and we need 100,000 sigs, there is about 59,396 sigs, so go and sign it show your TNLOCK love. Anyways Alek is ok now.**

**Alek: I am not you gave me a black I and broke my wrist how am I supposed ot play basketball.**

**Me: You'll figure it out. **

**Alek: hmmmph**

**Me: you're the one who was playing basketball in the house.**

**Alek: ya so **

**Me: Your lucky I didn't break more of you so read review. Thnx love you all baaai**


	6. Dancing With You

**AN: Heyyy party peoples its Friday Friday gotta get down on fridaaay. Okay I wont torture you. I do that enough with cliffys. Anyways I'm back I was really over whelmed these past few weeks so over whelmed I had a panic attack. But enough about me, how are you. I'm going to start to do questions at the end like in my old story anyways read and review.**

**Alek: Hey before you read the chapter make sure to vote on the dresses for Whats wrong with me if you haven't . Its now between Dress 2,6,7 so review on Whats wrong with me and on this one.**

**Me: thank you for making that announcement I almost forgot. Its about time you actually do something right.**

**Alek: Heeeey!**

**Me: shut up anyways read and review thanks.**

~~Chloe's POV~~

I could feel myself falling. Falling into the deep depths of who knows where. All I knew was it was getting darker and darker and it was getting harder to breath.

I was suffocating to the point where it was painful. It felt like there was a 300 pound anvil on my chest. There were only seven words going through my head. What. The. Hell. Is. Hell. Going. On.

I finally landed and the pain stopped finally. There was a faint light in the distance. I felt warmth beneath me. I was in- in a desert. There was a group of lions, but only one saw me. It began to approach me.

You'd think I would feel fear but I felt like I was at home. I felt safe. The lion began to talk.

"Hello, my child." It said

Surprisingly it sounded female. I couldn't even speak.

"You must be confused, seeing a lion talking to you." She said chuckling.

All I could do was nod.

You should recognize me, you've had me around your neck your whole life. "For I am Beset. I come in many different cat-like forms. Today I am a lion, tomorrow I may be a normal tabby cat on the street. But I am always watching over you, child." She said

"Wh-Why?" I asked utterly confused.

"Because you, Chloe Emma King are very special."

"How? I'm just a normal 16 year old girl."

"Oh, darling you are much more than that. You, are the Uniter."

"Uniter of what?. . ." I started. But she began to fade away.

"Wait, where are you going? What do you man I am the uniter? What does that mean?" I asked.

"You will soon find out my child, but now I have to go and you must wake up. Bless you my child. Now you need to wake up on the count of three." She said so soothingly.

"Wait. . ." I started

"1. . . " She said

"I don't want to go." I tried saying pleadingly.

"2. . . And my child everything will be explained you will see me again soon."

"But, when? And I still don't know what you mean by im the uniter."

"3. . ." She stated.

Everything went black again. I began to open my eyes. I couldn't help but gasp for air. I felt like I hadn't breathed in so long.

I looked around and realized I was in Alek's apartment. Aleks eyes immediately fell on my. I could tell he'd been crying. As soon as he noticed I noticed the tear marks he wiped them away and went over to the couch.

"Chloe, your okay." He barely whispered.

"I guess so, but I had such a weird dream."

"That doesn't matter right now im just happy your alive." He said slightly hugging me.

"Thanks, that seems like that's all I ever say to you." I chuckled.

"Yeah." He laughed with me.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"Chloe, your awake." Jasmine said coming in the room.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for noticing." I chuckled

"Since you just woke up im assuming you don't want to go to school tomorrow." She said

"Not really." I said

"Then Alek will stay home with you," She said.

"B-but I have basketball practice everyday." He said protesting.

Here we go with basketball. Sigh.

"I cleared it with the coach, I told him we were having a sick family friend coming from New York. He said stay as long as you need to." She replied.

"Fine." Was all he said.

"Valentina and I have to run to LA for a day, so you'll be alone with him, is that ok? Jasmine asked

"Sure, but he better not try anything." I said sending a death glare his way.

"He wont, trust me" Valentina's voice rang through.

"Chloe, dear im so glad your awake. I would love to stay and ask how everything is, but Jasmine and I must be going. I assure you you're in good hands with Alek. Now if you will excuse us." She said so fast.

I could barely understand as she talked running around the room. Not 5 minutes later her and Jasmine were out the door.

"Uh, Alek is there anything I can change into?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"You can wear something of Jasmine's I'm sure she won't mind." He said, pointing me towards the room.

"Thanks." I stated

I walked over to her room and went inside. It was very pretty. It had a plum colored wall. And a white comforter, with plum colored vines all over it. I found a door and opened it, finding it was just the bathroom. I went to the other door and opened it. It was a HUGE walk-in closet. I went in and found something to wear.

I found a black tank top, a white v neck cardigan, and a black pleated skirt. I decided I looked okay and brushed through my matted locks. Finally when I thought it was tame enough. I stepped back into the living room.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Alek asked.

"Where?" I asked

"How about the park?" He asked

"Sure. Let me just get my shoes."

I ran back into her bedroom and grabbed some black T-strap pumps and slipped them on. Surprisingly we wore the same size.

I walked back into the living room, for a second I thought Alek was staring at me but I doubt it. I mean hes The Alek Petrov, basket ball captain. But what am I saying I mean I don't even like him. The only reason hes being nice to is because shit keeps happening to me. I bet once everything blows over hell be back to cocky jerk Alek.

"Okay, Im ready." I said

"K, lets go" He said

He put his hand on my back and led me out the door.

~~Alek's POV~~

She looked so beautiful in Jasmines clothes. I must say she wears them way better than Jasmine. Wait what am I saying. Shes human. I mean sure she woke up from what we thought was death, but I could have been mistaken . She probably wasn't even dead.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked breaking out of my trance

"Where"

"How about the park?" I asked

"Sure. Let me get my shoes"

She ran back to Jasmines room. When she came back out she was wearing black heels. They made her long legs look even longer.

"I'm ready." She said again breaking me of my trance

"K, lets go." I responded

I put my hand on her lower back and led her out the door. We went in the elevator and just talked.

"So, Chloe want to play a game?" I asked

"What game?"

"Well we take turns asking questions. We have to answer truthfully. Its like Truth or Dare but only Truth." I said

"Okay sounds fun, you can go first."

"Okay, hmm, If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" I asked

"Probably Ukraine."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I asked

"I was born there. I was adopted." She said

"Oh, your turn." I said

"Hmm, are you still a virgin?" She asked

Oh Beset how do I answer this.

"Honestly, Unfortunatly no I'm not" I said.

If I want a friendship with her I need to be honest.

"Oh, Your turn." She said

"If you could be any animal, what type would you be?" I asked curious to find out her answer.

"I'd probably be a cat, I love cats, and I've always felt so close to them." She said

At that moment the elevator dinged and we were on our way to the park.

"Are we going to walk there" She asked

"Well it is right across the street." I said.

I pointed it out to her.

"Oh" was all she said

When we finally got across the street we decided to just walk around the park.

"It's so beautiful here." She said.

"Ya, and very peaceful." I said.

I really wanted to say "not as beautiful as you," but if she isn't mai I don't want her to think we could be something no matter how much I want us too.

We walked over to a fountain. We started hear music in the backround.

"Do, you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like music. Let's go see what it is." She said

She grabbed my hand and started dragging, surprisingly shes strong. WE ended up with a group of people. There was a live band playng. And people were dancing around and just having fun.

Of course all of a sudden a slow song came on. I think it was called So Close.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked her bowing and holding out my hand.

"Why of course, kind sir."

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

We were twirling and dancing around the area.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

She kept her eyes locked on me. She was a wonderful dancer

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

I twirled her out , then pulled her back in. Her hand's landing on my chest. She looked up at me slightly blushing.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

At the very end I dipped her slightly. When I pulled her back up, people were looking at us. I never noticed that were in the center of everyone. People began to clap, Chloe started to blush and hid her face in my shoulder.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. A fast song came on, and we dance a little bit more, but we ended up making our way to a park bench.

~~Chloe's POV~~

Dancing with Alek, was just unbelievable. I can't lie I wanted him to kiss me so bad. We made our way over to a bench and sat down.

"I didn't know you could dance." He said

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me." I said slightly flirtatiously

He chuckled.

"Oh really now? What are these things?

He leaned closer trying to grab me.

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out." I said

I got up and he fell face first into the bench with an **Oomph**.

"Oopsies" I said.

He looked up at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Shit" I mumbled

I started running towards the fountain. He got closer. I started just backing away. He ran up to me knocking me into the grass. I pulled him down with me.

We landed in a not so friendly position.

His phone started to buzz.

"I think your phone is going off." I said

"I know" He said.

He got off and answered his phone.

I heard him talking to someone.

"We should head back to the apartment." He said.

"Okay." I replied

We walked back in a comfortable silence.

When we finally got back in the apartment, I excused myself to the bathroom.

I thought I heard something outside the window. I went over to check and before I could tell what happened, my nails grew, like claws.

I couldn't help but let out a little scream.

"ALEEEEEK!"

He came rushing in and the minute he saw the claws his eyes went wide.

"Wh-when did this happen?" He asked

"Just now, I thought there was someone by the window. I got scared and the next thing I knew, BAM, I had claws."

He nodded.

"Aren't you scared of me?" I asked nervously.

"No of course not it happens to all of us."

"What do you mean, This happens to all 16 year olds, I DON'T THINK SO, this isn't normal, I'm not normal." I said

I started tearing up and he rushed over to me. My claws were now gone they were just normal looking nails now.

He hugged me, and I cried a little bit longer.

"Chloe, I think we need to talk."

**AN: Well that's it folks, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. :)**

**Alek: shhh I got a secret.**

**Alek: Rachel still sleeps with a teddy bear.**

**Me: ALLLLLLEK**

**Alek: What? You do.**

**Me: Yeah and you still play with dolls.**

**Alek: It's a G.I. Joe action figure**

**Me: Doll**

**Alek: Action Figure**

**Me: Action figure**

**Alek: Doll.**

**Me: Exactly**

**Alek: Wait, what?**

**Me: Poor Poor Alek,** **, please review thanks.**


	7. My Not So Sweet Escape

**AN: HI guys I know its been a while those of you who read We meet again know why I haven't updated for a while those of you who don't here is why.** **Every time I thought I could sit down and write I either had to get off my laptop or I had another piece of homework to do. Then I got grounded then my computer got sent out which it still is out. I'm sort of still grounded but my grandma is letting me write as long as I'm not playing any games. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember I wouldn't be writing write now if it weren't for you. You guys truly inspire me. I know most people say that but don't mean it but I do If I hadn't seen all the reviews I got I wouldn't be here right now. So here it is**

**~Alek's POV~**

I don't believe it she actually is mai. We have a chance. What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm just some cocky bastard jocko? Well I am but I don't want her to think that. Poor Chloe she was so scared. I remembered when I transformed. I was so scared.

My parents turned me away because of that.

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying.

"Chloe, I think we need to talk." I said

She nodded as I led her to the living room. We sat down on the chaise lounge. I started to explain everything to her.** (AN: I don't feel like typing it all you all know the story) ** She looked at me and started to cry.

"Whats wrong Chloe?" I asked getting worrid."

"No wonder everyone hates me I'm a monster" She cried.

"No you're not Chloe, Your father is the monster." I replied

She sniffled and looked at me.

"Thank you Alek."

"For what?" I asked

"Everything." She stated

"Its nothing, really." I said

**~Chloe's POV~**

I got up from the couch and walked around finally taking everything in. The apartment was beautiful it had a beautiful grand piano. I loved to play piano it was my escape along with singing. I could never do it at home though because Stephan thought it was just noise.

"Im going to go shower" Alek said

"Okay" I replied.

Once I heard his door shut I sat at the piano and started to play my favorite song by Evanescence; My Immortal. I started to sing along, everyone who has heard em sing thinks im amazing. I think im okay I just do it because it calms me.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I sang with so much emotion, I was crying a little.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

I have always loved this song something about ti has just always spoken to me

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

I was so into I didn't notice the clapping at first. I jumped atleast a foot in the air.

"Alek!" I gasped out.

**~Alek's POV~**

Once I had gotten out of the shower and I was dressed I heard music coming from the main room. I walked out and saw Chloe singing and playing the piano. Her voice was amazing, along with her piano playing.

I stood by the doorway and clapped. She must not have noticed em because she jumped a mile in the air.

"Alek!" She gasped out.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" I said smirking.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted Alek?" She asked

"Oh feisty I like it. Actually I came because I heard a loud racket coming from out here. So I decided to come see what died." I replied again smirking.

"First off you will never get this" She said gesturing to her self.

"Second That was hurtful Alek, thanks for your support." She said then got up and walked to the guest room. I could swear I heard her crying a little bit.

I was just joking. I guess she's really sensitive.

**~Chloe's POV~**

I can't believe he said. I couldn't help but let out a few tears. Here I thought he was the only one being nice to me besides Amy and Paul. No wonder we stopped being friends 2 years ago.

I decided to use the desktop that was in the room and play some random games. I heard a knock on the door.

"What is it Alek?" I said bitterly

"Its Jasmine."

"Oh Come in sorry" I said

She walked in and sat on the end of the bed.

"I thought u were in LA?" I asked

"We were but we came back early." She said

"Oh, okay."

"So how was your day with Alek."

"He was nice and sweet at first but I guess his charm wore off, because he went back to the classic CB"

"I see, anyways I heard from the grape vine that you transformed"

"I did but there is something else, But I rather tell everyone" I said

"Okay I'll get everyone into the living room" She said

"Thanks" I said.

I walked out into the living room to see everyone sitting down. I never was good with public speaking.

"Uhm okay, I'm not sure how to say this or even explain it but we all now know I'm mai. Correct? Anyways last night I died. And I had a . . . " I was Interrupted by Jasmine

"But you woke up?" Jasmine said confused.

"I know that's what scares me. But I stopped breathing I felt it I died." I said starting to tear up.

"That's im possible only the Uniter has 9 lives, 9 lives to endure." Jasmine stated

"That's what she said" I said.

"Who said that?" Valentina asked.

"Basset"

"What do you mean." Alek asked.

"I had a dream" I said.

I then explained everything about the dream.

"You do know this means you need protection now and you must be trained.. Also now that the other prides know about you they will do everything to woo you and get you in their pride." Valentina said.

"Wait why/ Why am I so important."

"You are to unite all the races mainly the human and the mai." Jasmine said

"I can't… I can't do this. Im only 16" I said.

I got off the couch and rushed out the door, tears rushing down my face.

**AN: That's it folks. Well not literally just the end of the chapter.**

**Alek: Rachel?**

**Me: Yes Alek?**

**Alek: How much do you love me?**

**Me: A fair amount why**

**Alek: -Talks Fast- I think I broke your grandmas walker **

**Me: YOU DID WHAT NOW!**

**Alek : gotta gooooo *runs awa***

**Me: I gotta go shove a walker up some blondes ass so read and review bye**


	8. Short and Simple

**AN: This is the same chapter but there's more to it I don't know what happened but some how some of it got cut off last time I'm working on the next chapter right now I tried to spell check it I'm sorry if there are still errors but I hope you'll forgive me. Please enjoy.**

**~Chloe's POV~**

I didn't know where I was running to I just knew I had to get away far far away. I felt like I had been running for hours. I finally stopped and took in my surroundings. I was by the water by the Golden Gate.

When I was younger mom, dad and I, would have picnics out here. Things were so much simpler back then. No horrible step sister, no sick step father, my mother was her fun, caring self. I miss those days.

_Flashback:_

"_Chloe, Jonathon get close together I want to take a picture/" Mom said_

"_You've already taken at least a hundred, mommy." I replied." M_

"_There is never such thing as too many family memories" Dad said_

_I just nodded and went to sit by the water. I smiled._

"_Say cheese darling" Mom said._

_I did as I was told._

_End of Flashback_

A single tear fell. I couldn't lie to myself. No matter how strong I looked on the outside. I will always be that scared little girl crying in the corner.

"I know your scared Chloe, but you won't be alone through this..." I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around and looked up and the blonde haired, brown eyed boy in front of me

"Yeah you may be there for me but how can you understand it. I'm the only one that will feel the pain of dying repeatedly. No matter how hard you try, you will never understand." I said through my tears.

"Your right, I won't ever be able to imagine or feel the pain u feel over and over. The only thing I can do is make it my top goal so you don't feel that pain or die over and over again." He said.

I swear I could see love in his eyes, but I knew I was just imagining things.

"But what if I can't do it? What if I let everyone down? It's not just my life anymore. It's the whole damn race's." I said.

"No what if's. You can do this. Clearly you're special. Basset never would have picked you if she thought you couldn't do it. Besides I know a few people who believe in you." He said

"Really, like who?" I asked, arching and eyebrow.

"Aunt Val, Jasmine… And I do."

**AN: Ok I know its short but I haven't really slept in 5 days. So I hope this is good enough. If not, get over it.**

**Alek: That was harsh.**

**Me: try not sleeping for 5 days and see how nice you are to people**

**Alek: When are you ever nice to people**

**Me: Fuck off, read and review please oh and excuse my French. Also the get over it, nothing personal just a bit cranky. I love all of you.**


	9. Rumors

**AN: As promised im writing this chapter. Im starting to build up Alek and Chloe's relationship, but I want it to be at a normal pace. I see how in most stories people just push them together before their relationship really has time to develop. Enough with my rambling please enjoy.**

"_But what if I can't do it? What if I let everyone down? It's not just my life anymore. It's the whole damn race's." I said._

"_No what if's. You can do this. Clearly you're special. Basset never would have picked you if she thought you couldn't do it. Besides I know a few people who believe in you." He said_

"_Really, like who?" I asked, arching and eyebrow._

"_Aunt Val, Jasmine… And I do."_

**~Chloe's POV~**

I looked up at him and wiped a few tears.

"Really? You believe in me." I said sniffling looking at him almost pleading.

"Yes, of course" He said taking my hand pulling me up.

Once I was standing on two feet I hugged him. At first it seemed like I startled him but he hugged me back stroking my hair. For once in my life I felt safe. Wait what am I saying I am not falling for Alek. No sir ree.

I let go of him and stepped away.

"We should get back, Im going to get a lecture sooner or later, and I'd rather just get it over with." I said slightly chucking.

"Yes, well very well. Shall we run?" He asked.

I just nodded and broke out into a sprint. Not a minute later Alek was next to me. We ran in silence until we reached the apartment. We walked up to the doors and the doorman held it open for us. We got in the elevator and I tapped my foot nervously as I waited for certain doom.

When the elevator dinged we walked up to the door and went in. As soon as my feet were in the door I had Valentina and Jasmine drag me to the couch.

"What were you thinking Chloe?" Jasmine asked.

"I was thinking this is all too much for a 16 year old to handle. This is worse than finding out your pregnant and the father is leaving you." I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to handle it. You are mai royalty Chloe. Accept it. There are certain things you can and can't do now." Valentina said.

"Like what? Since when is there a rulebook on being the Uniter." I said with a slight attitude.

"Since always. Fore example, You cant leave the apartment with out letting Alek, Jasmine , or myself know. Your curfew is 11, If you plan on being out later you must have Jasmine or Alek with you. If you suspect anything suspicious you must let one of us know. And obviously if you are outnumbered call one of us,. Do NOT try and fight them on your own." Valentina said to me.

"This is so unfair, you're treating me like a child." I stood up from the

"You are a child. You are 16. You are also the most wanted mai to the Order. They won't stop until all your lives are gone." Valentina pleaded.

"Fine, I'll do it your way." I said crossing my arms and going into my room.

I don't know why I was getting so upset by this. I guess it was because I was so used to being told what to do, how to act and I was tired of it. I let out a cry of frustration. I threw myself on the bed and laid there. Not but 10 minutes later I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_The Next Morning Still Chloe's _POV

"Wake up Chloe, wake up." I heard someone say.

"10 more minutes, please." I begged mumbling and rolling over.

"Nope we have school." I heard a female voice say.

"Fine" I sat up and stretched my arms and glared at Jasmine.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and brushed through my knotted curls. I put my hair up and washed my face. Time to get dressed, I thought to myself. I walked over to my suitcase to find an outfit.

I knew it was going to be warm today so I decided to wear a pink tank top layered with a white tanktop, a flowery skirt and baby pink high heels. I decided to just spray my hair with relaxer and let it down. I put on some light makeup and walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple out of the basket and took a bite out of one.

"Are you guys ready?" Jasmine asked us.

"Sure." I said grabbing my backpack.

Everyone got their things and left out the door. While sitting in the car I was kind of nervous. I mean was in the car with THE Alekzandr Petrov. When we pulled up to the school, I could almost hear all the rumors that would be spread about me, and none of them were exactly nice.

I was in thought so long I didn't notice I was the only one in the car. My head almost hit the roof of the car when I heard a knock on the window.

"Holy sweet Jesus." I shouted.

The car door opened. And Alek appeared.

"Are you going to go to school or sit in the car all day?

"Oh, yeah. Sure." I said

I grabbed my bag and scooted towards the door. Alek helped me out of the car. As soon as the I took that step out the rumors were flying.

"He's sleeping with her."

"Are they together/"

"What is he thinking? HES MINE."

"She is such a skank."

I tried to block it out, but some of it still got me. I nodded at Alek giving him a silent thank you for helping me out of the car. We walked into the building and headed to my locker.

"Don't listen to them. None of them matter." Jasmine said to me.

"I know. I mean we aren't even together ." I said annoyed.

I put in my combo and yanked open my locker.

"I got to go to class Chlo. " Jasmine said and left.

I grabbed the books I would need for first and second period, and put everything else I didn't need into my locker. I was about to put my book bag in there when someone slammed my locker closed.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" I said not looking up.

"The better question is, Who the hell do you think you are going out with MY soulmate." When I looked up I saw it was Miranda the head cheerleader.

"We aren't going out. If you actually had any brain cells left, which I seriously doubt after all the weed you smoked over the weekend, you'd know that im staying with them." I fired back venom clearly in my voice.

"Aww, did mommy finally realize what a whore you are? I mean it isn't hard to tell you're already showing." She said smirking.

"Shut up, you dumb bitch. You don't know anything about me or my family." I said trying to fight back the tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Aww poor baby is crying. Look everyone shes crying. I'm sure your baby daddy left you. Don't worry at least you got your street corner money." She said.

At that point the tears were falling hard and fast. I ran to the nearest supply closet and closed the door. I sat down and cried.

"Hello baby girl" I heard a creepy voice say.

I tried to see who it was but it was so dark.

"Lights out." He said

"ALEK!" I screamed before I was succumbed to darkness.

**AN: So I hope you liked it. I know it took me a while to work on it. Sorry I kind of lost inspiration. Don't worry its back I just had to watch an episode of it online. I know I left you on a cliffy. Let me know what you though and who you think is in the closet with her. This was actually kind of a hard chapter to write, because I've been through all the name calling. Remember, Srand up to bullying because all the things they say about you are not true. You are beautiful.**

**Alek: Aww don't get all mushy.**

**Me: Im just trying to send a positive message.**

**Alek: Message sent.**

**Me: Bullying is a big problem. I've had my fair share of it.**

**Alek: What have they called you.**

**Me: Anything and everything. They seem to love the word whore though.**

**Alek: Well they're stupid. –Grabs pitch fork and torch-**

**Me: what the fuck Alek?**

**Alek: Lets go kill some bitches.**

**Me: Alrighty then read and review I love you xoxo**


	10. Why is this happening to me?

**Please Read Below**

**AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a few people: feelingfivefeetsmall , Mareling4, and last but not least SyfyGeek13. Also I know it's been a long time. I'm so sorry. I've had a lot of drama and I recently got out of a bad relationship which was super hard for me plus the drama at school wasn't any better. I've also been grounded. Also It was my birthday 2 weeks ago so I spent the last two weeks celebrating it in steps with my friend and family. I'm officially 16! But y'all probably don't care about my personal problems. **

**Alek: Rachel your boyfriend was a dick anyways.**

**Me: Oh hush the readers don't care. Anyways I don't own TNLOCK. It's just one more thing I'll never own.**

**Alek: Aww It's okay.**

**Me: No it's not –cries over dramatically- Why does the world hate me so?! –Fake swoons-**

**Alek : Since someone is being melodramatic I guess I have to say this. –huff- this is just so much work. Read and review please.**

**~Chloe's POV~**

When I woke up I was in some foreign room. Where the fuck am I? I heard a door open and close and saw a man walk in.

"Hello Kitten." He purred

"Who are you?"

"All in good time, all in good time. However I will tell you I'm your executioner. But I hate to waste such a pretty face, so I'm going to have a little fun with you first. Okay?"

"Rot in hell!" I said hoping I sounded braver than I actually was, He was right, because inside I'm just a scared kitten in a corner.

'Now, now, no attitude or I'll have to be a lot rougher than I intended." He said circling around me like I was his prey.

"You won't get away with this. People will realize I'm missing."

"Maybe so, but they won't find you. No matter how loud you scream, no one will hear you. No matter how much you cry no one will save you. You my dear girl are completely and utterly alone." As he said the last part he stroked my cheek. I turned my head and tried to bite his finger.

"Uh, uh." He said slapping me across the face.

"You're wrong. Alek will come. He always comes. He always save me you'll see."

"Ahh, Alek must be the young Brit. Even if he does find you He'll be out numbered. This facility is heavily guarded with trained fighter in the Order. He stands no chance. Hmm. This gives me an idea why don't we make this interesting. I'll let your Brit know where you are. And as soon as he gets here I'll have him tied up. I'll make him watch me use you as my toy and watch as the light goes out of your eyes all 8 times. As soon as you're on your last life I'll kill you both at the same time. Sound good? Great."

"Don't bring him into this. I'm the one you want. Leave him alone." I said tears running down my face.

"Aww Kitten has a little crush."

" ."

"Excuse me ?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said Spitting in his face.

I don't know where all the sudden confidence came from, because I was freaking out on the inside.

"Ok that's it." He said punching me where he had slapped me.

I couldn't help but let tears fall. I could feel blood trickle down my cheek. He must've had a ring on.

He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. Oh god this cant be good.

"Time to play kitty."

He dragged the tip of the knife down the front of my shirt, cutting it in half.

I was really sobbing now. Flashback from Steven started appearing.

"You know If your good I might just let you go."

I gulped back my tears. If I did get out of this, I couldn't tell Alek. I wouldn't tell him.

**~Alek's POV~**

It was lunch and still no sign of Chloe. I was getting really worried. The cheerleaders were flirting with me, but I was too wrapped up in my own worries.

What if Steven somehow had gotten ahold of her again? What if it was one of his friends? What if it was the order? Oh god What if she lost another life?

As soon as Jasmine walked into the cafeteria, I shot up out of my seat. The cheerleader that was sitting on my lap fell onto the floor. Oops. I ran over to jasmine and practically tackled her.

"Have you heard anything from Chloe? Is she here? Did you find her? Is she okay? Oh gods tell me she's okay?"

"No I haven't I'm really starting to freak out though."

"Oh my god what are we going to do?"

"If she doesn't show up by the end of lunch we go look for her."

"Okay. I just have a really bad feeling."

"Me too Alek. Me too."

**~Chloe's POV~**

I don't know How long I had been here or how long he had toyed with me. I had bodily fluid all over me and he was currently making little slashes all over me.

I could feel my eyes drooping. I lost a lot of blood. Now If I could just sleep. That's when I felt another hand come hard across my cheek.

"You will be awake during this."

**~Warning if you don't enjoy violent sexual scenes do not read the following part.~**

He roughly grabbed my breast and bit on one.

I let out scream full of pain.

He bit down on the other one and I could feel blood trickling down it.

**~Scene over I'm aware it was short. I just don't want to make anyone uncorfortable.**

"Please just stop. I've been here for hours. Please let me go. Please. I beg of you. Just stop and let me go home. Please." I cried over and over.

"On one condition."

"What anything?"

"If you tell anyone about this I will personally kill you with my bare hands all 8 times."

I couldn't help it. I began to shake violently I was scared shitless.

He untied me and I fell to the floor.

"Now get dressed and get out of my sight before I change my mind and kill you."

I quickly got dressed and left the building. I got on the rooftop and ran to the apartment. I couldn't go to my house because Steven was there and I couldn't go to school like this.

As soon as I was on the roof of the apartment building I opened the door to enter the top floor and went to 1803. I knew Valentina was at a meeting.

As soon as I stepped into the room Valentina came out and rushed to my side.

"Child what has happened to you?"

I remembered what the man had told me.

"_If you tell anyone about this I will personally kill you with my bare hands all 8 times."_

"I don't remember I woke up in an alley like this." I knew shouldn't lie but I had to I couldn't die again.

"Well let's get you cleaned up. I will let Alek and Jasmine know that you're safe and sound."

I really hated lying to Valentina. She was first mother figure I had since Meredith turned into the Ice Queen.

"Valentina.."

"Yes child?" She asked as she cleaned my wounds.

"I led."

"About what?" She said stopping and looking at me.

"I remember what happened and I didn't wake up in an alley."

"Well what happened?"

I then told her everything. When I told her about the things he did to me she was horrified.  
>"Oh. Dear I'm so sorry."<p>

Before I knew it tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Why does everyone want to hurt me. Why does every guy hurt me and touch me. I didn't do anything to them. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Valentina I don't want to die again." I sobbed.

Then she did the unexpected she pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"I know child I know. But some people are just cruel. I think it's time we take you away. You should go into hiding."

"But what about my friends, Alek, Jasmine, even you?"

"Well they would come with you. Even I would."

"Okay If you think it's best."

"I really do."

"Are you going to Alek what the man did to me?"

"I'm afraid I have to."

I knew she had to I just wish she didn't. I decided to go take a shower and then play the piano until Alek and Jas got home.

I turn the water on hot so that it could wash away the blood and grime off of me.

I stepped out of my dirty clothes and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my sore muscles. I reflected over what had happened today and I couldn't help but start to sob again. Thankfully no one would notice since I was in the shower.

After washing my hair and my body I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a nice fluffly towel. I stepped out into my bedroom and looked into my closet for something to wear. I decided to just go simple I'm not in the best mood. Obviously.

I decided on a long sleeved off the shoulder top with "LOVE" written on it in sequins and some light skinny jeans. I decided to just put my wet hair in a ponytail. **(AN: Link on Profile)**

I realized I was still crying. Why does this have to be happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve any of this? I ran over to bag and pulled out my pocket knife. I went back into the bathroom and rolled my sleeves up.

The sobs were rocking my body now. All the flashback from Steven, all the terrible memories of today flooded back to me. I couldn't do this. I placed the knife on my wrist and made two long cuts on each wrists.

I was finally able to calm down. I looked down and saw blood dripping onto the floor. Shit. I wiped it up with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. I washed the cuts and the knife and rolled my sleeves back down. I put the knife back in my bag.

No one can know what I just did. Especially not Alek. I left the room and went over to the piano.

I sat down on the stool and started singing and playing the one song I listened to when I was upset.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never came_

_To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

As I sang this tear fell but I quickly wiped them away

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

_The early morning, the city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_

**~Alek's POV~**

Jasmine and I were in the elevator on the way to the penthouse. When Aunt Val messaged us saying she was safe at home I was overjoyed, that is until she said we needed to talk when we got home.

Oh boy.

We got off the elevator and walked towards the door.

"Hey Alek? You hear that?

"Yeah. Someone's singing."

"Whoever it is is really good."

'Like an angel." I mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing."

I unlocked the door and walked in to find Chloe playing the piano. The song had just ended.

"Chloe was that you singing?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh yea. I guess it's one of my hidden talents."

"Your amazing" She said.

Amazing was an understatement. She sang like an angel. A beautiful Blonde angel. Snap out of it Alek.

"I'm okay."

"Alek isn't she great."

"Huh? Oh I've heard better." I said pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind

"Whatever." Jasmine replied.

"I'm going to my room."

I went in my room and started my homework trying to clear my mind of Chloe.

I was just about finished when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Uh Alek . Mom asked me to go to a meeting with her she says is urgent. So You and Chloe are going to be here alone for a few hours kay? Also she said when we get back we all need to talk."

"Okay." I sighed.

Jasmine left and closed the door behind her.

As soon as I heard the front door close and lock I went over to my closet and grabbed out my guitar. I checked to make sure it was tuned and grabbed my pick from my drawer.

I couldn't help but think I was starting to think I was falling for Chloe. She may not be popular, but I don't care I think she's perfect.

Okay I'm losing it.

I began to play a song that I had on my I pod that I use to listen to all the time.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah._

**~Chloe's POV~**

I heard singing coming from Alek's room. Surprising it was really good singing.

I walked over to his doorway and listened. I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips. Once the song was over I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I opened the door and stayed by the door frame.

Alek was on his bed holding an acoustic guitar and a pick.

"Was that you singing?"

God Chloe of course that was him signing, Do you see anyone else holding a guitar? No.

"Yea."

"You're uh, really good. Were you singing about anyone?"

"Yea actually I was."

"Well I hope this isn't too personal but may I ask who?"

"Just this girl I like her name is Mimi."

"Oh." I said a little disappointed.

Wait why would I be disappointed.

"Well she's very lucky. I'll be in my room okay?"

"Okay. "

I am so not falling for Alek Petrov. All he will do is hurt me. That's all guys ever do is hurt me.

**AN: I hoped you liked it I had fun writing it. I will try update as soon as possible. I have a lot in store for this story. I really hoped you liked it. Like I said I'm so sorry for taking forever to update I've had a lot going on. Please forgive me.**

**Alek: Yeah forgive so I don't have to listen to her cry like a baby.**

**Me: Alek?**

**Alek: Yeah? **

**Me: Shut up.**

**Alek: Hey be nice.**

**Me: Like you know anything about nice Mr Cocky Bastard.**

**Alek: Hey stop being bitchy.**

**Me: Oh grow a pair and get over it. While Alek sulks, read and review Thanks.**


	11. What the Hell Just Happened?

**AN: Im so sorry I haven't update. But I was grounded then my laptop got a virus. Anyways I just got it back. So here the next chapter in My Happy Ending. Read and Review.**

**Alek: Yeah her mom was a meany but.**

**Me: I wouldn't say that if I was you.**

**Alek: Why the hell not.**

**Me: Because my mom has her own gun now**

**Alek: So..?**

**My Mom: *walks out with shot gun***

**Alek: Shit.. I was never here *runs***

**My Mom: What I was I just gonna clean it?**

**Me: It's okay he's just a little pussy cat :#**

**~Alek's POV~**

I don't know why I lied to her. I mean it certainly wasn't about Mimi. In fact all I feel towards Mimi is extreme displeasure. We dated a while back and it didn't work out. She wasn't exactly one for having a single boyfriend. God Chloe was messing my head up and I don't even know why. What the hell do I feel for her? Friendship? Maybe more?

I played guitar for about another hour before I called it quits. I went out to the living room to watch a recorded basketball game. That's when I heard screaming coming from Chloe's room.

"Oh God Chloe!"

I ran towards her room and threw open the door ready to lunge at an intruder, but the only person in Chloe's room was Chloe. She was thrashing around on her bed tears streaming down her face and screaming her bloody head off. I walked to the side of her bed and shook her.

"Chloe.. Chloe, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Please stop. Steven! Steven! NO!" She screamed

I don't know why I did this but I scooped her up and shook her gently.

"Chloe c'mon wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked so scared and broken it made me just want to comfort her.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" I said setting her down on the bed in front of me and kneeling to her level.

"It was Steven. He's always in my nightmares.."

"Well hes gone he cant hurt you anymore. I wont let him near you." I said stroking her wrists when I felt to raised spots. I rolled up her thin sleeves and saw 2 single cuts.

"Chloe, who did this?"

She mumbled something I couldn't quite understand.

"What?" I asked

"Me" She said quietly

"Chloe, how could you."

"I was upset and scared, and I didn't know what else to do. It was just there."

"Chloe, promise me u wont do this anymore." I pleaded with her I didn't want her see go down this road.

"I won't I promise"

"Thank you." I said sincerely

"I'm not tired anymore" She said

"Me either. Lets go to the roof."

"Okay."

We climbed out the window and up the fire escape to the roof.

**~Chloe's POV~**

"The sky is so beautiful at night" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah it is" Alek said looking at me.

I looked down shyly, hoping he doesn't see me blush.

"So.. Um. What really happened the other night when u were kidnapped?" Alek asked.

I started to explain to him everything. He sat quietly and listened. By the end he was seething.

"He did what you?!" He yelled.

"Shhhh." I got up and covered his mouth gently.

"Its fine Alek really I'm fine see " I gestured at myself. He grabbed my arm pulling it off of his mouth.

"He cant just hurt you and get away with it. He'll pay for this." He said his eyes changing and claws growing, digging into my hand.

"Alek you're hurting me"

He immediately calmed down and let go.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry" He said grabbing my hand and kissing it, surprising us both.

I looked up at him shock as he looked down at me

"Im sorry." He whispered

"It's okay" I whispered back

He leaned down and kissed me softly pulling me closer. I was shocked at first but then I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was quite hard I might add due to our height difference.

We stood there kissing for I don't know how long. He pulled away first and stroked my face gently.

"Im sorry.. I shouldn't have." He said

"It's fine." I said

"Im gonna go to bed" He said

"Okay I'm gonna stay out here"

He nodded and headed for the window.

What the hell just happened?

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked it. It's probably not my best. But they finally kissed. But hey they aren't together yet wait till you see how Alek reacts the next morning ;)**

**Alek: Your mom scares me**

**Me: My mom scares everyone**

**Alek: And I'm not a pussy cat**

**Me: Sure you aren't**

**Alek: I'm not**

**Me: Whatever you say babez**


	12. Foot in the Mouth

**AN: I am so so so so so so freaking sorry it's been a year… I just kinda lost all my inspiration due to personal issues. But its back and I hope you guys will still want to read this story.. Anyways I may become insanely busy in the next few months and I will tell you why at the end **

**Alek: How dare you take so long to update.**

**Me: And how dare you take an hour long shower.. Are you gonna pay the water bill..?**

**Alek: Uh.. no..**

**Me: well then you better learn to sponge bathe kitty cat**

**Alek: Don't call me that..**

**Me: Kitty cat!**

**Alek: Please read and review while I chase her around the house with a wooden spoon….**

_The Next Morning_

**~Chloes POV~**

I woke up to sunshine in my face. Everything seemed abdnormally bright. When I finally opened my eyes I realized I wasn't in my bed but on the roof.

Did I fall asleep? Outside? On the roof? I shook curls out of my face and stretched, when suddenly all the memories of last night came flooding back. Alek kissed me… And I kissed him back…

How should I act? Should I avoid him? What does this make us…? I was so confused.

I climbed back the through the window and into my room and decided I should probably freshen up before going out there. I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. This was kinda pointless seeing as I was gonna eat but hey don't want my breath to smell like death.

I walked out into the living room to find Alek and Jasmine watching tv on the couch.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Chloe" Jasmine and Alek said in unison

"Uh.. Alek can we talk?"

"Uh sure I guess.." He said and got up from the couch.

I led him over towards the bedrooms.

"Look about last night-" I started

"It was a mistake." He said

"Um what…"

"I didn't mean to. I guess I was just caught up in the moment or horny or something…"

"Wow.."

"What?"

"I thought you were different Alek.. I thought you actually thought with the right head… But no! YOU LIKE ALL GUYS… You're disgusting."

I started to walk away..

"And to think I was starting to fall for you Alek… Thanks for helping me dodge that bullet.."

"Chloe…" He said reaching for me

"No don't even touch me.. Just don't"

I turned around crying walking into my room slamming the door. I hate him I hate him so much…

**~Alek's POV~**

What the fuck did I just do…. God I am such an asshole…

"Ya know if you like her you really need to get your foot out of your mouth" Jasmine said not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"I know.. I just I don't want to admit I'm falling for her and I don't want her to know I am"

"Well all you're doing is hurting her Alek. If you want her as a friend as well your royally screwing that up as well. I honestly would hate you too."

"I even hate myself"

"Well then maybe you should talk to her. Maybe let her in. She's been through a lot Alek. She's very fragile."

"I know I found cuts on her wrists…."

"What?"

"Yea… She said she promised she wouldn't do it again"

"Well you should check on her… Just in case.."

"Your right.."

I made my way to her room and knocked.

"Chloe can we please talk?"

I heard nothing in response., so I knocked louder.

"Chloe, please open."

Still nothing I was starting to worry so I backed up a little and elbowed the door to get to open. And what I saw utterly shocked me…

**AN:**

**I know it wasn't long im so sorry but I wanted this to be a cliffy I WILL update this week. Anyways I promised I would tell you why I would be busy in upcoming months. I am expecting **

**Alek: Yup shes having a baby**

**Me: Im pretty sure they figured that out…**

**Alek: You sure?**

**Me; Yea **

**Alek: Whatever god your so moody…**

**Me: YOU TRY CARRYING LIKE 7 EXTRA POUNDS, HAVING BACK ACHES, BEING RANDOMLY EMOTIONAL GOD WHY ARE YOU SO INSENSITIVE –cries-**

**Alek: damn I should probably calm her down so review guys please and thank you **


End file.
